


test your strength

by marciee



Series: 45 days of heck [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, canon AU, i dont know how to write makeout scenes, if thats a thing LOL, this is my first time writing canon au pls bear w me, this ship needs more love its so adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciee/pseuds/marciee
Summary: Hongseok's working out is definitely about to pay off.Person A wins a big stuffed animal for Person B at an amusement park and offers to carry it for them. Person B says they’ll carry it themself, and carries it around smugly.





	test your strength

“Hongseokkie!” Shinwon purred, intertwining his hand with Hongseok’s. Hongseok smiled at him, tiptoeing to peck his cheek. It’s been awhile since they had time to go on a proper date, with their busy schedules. Shinwon didn’t expect Hongseok to be the one asking to go out during their one day off in the midst of their promotions. 

Everyone was so exhausted after their shows and stages that Shinwon was quite content to stay in the dorms and have a day in. Maybe sleep in and watch a movie with the other members. However, Hongseok begged to go out and spend the day with him, saying something about having some time alone, so Shinwon complied. He didn’t mind at all, although he was surprised by how unusually forward Hongseok was. 

They walked inside the amusement park together, adjusting their masks and caps to blend in. They were wearing inconspicuous clothes, blue jeans and band t-shirts. Shinwon was getting sick of wearing suits for their stages. He glanced at Hongseok, who was digging through his bag for something. Everything Hongseok wore looked gorgeous on him, whether it be casual or formal clothes. 

Hongseok looked up, wondering why Shinwon was staring at him with a weird look. Shinwon shuffled closer to him with a smile and dragged him along as he grabbed his phone. They stopped near a rollercoaster, the sound of people screaming in the air and the smell of carnival food wafting in from nearby. 

“Do you want to take a selca?” Hongseok asked sweetly and raised the phone in his hand. Shinwon nodded, a grin forming on his face. They posed together, leaning on each other but smiling at the camera sweetly. Hongseok took a photo, opening it up to show Shinwon.

“This one’s for the universes,” Hongseok announced, opening up the camera again and looking around to see if anyone was watching. Everyone else seemed to be too busy gazing at the various attractions to pay attention to them. Hongseok twisted his head to face Shinwon’s, pecking him on the cheek. “This one’s for us,” Hongseok whispered. 

“Someone could have seen that!” Shinwon punched him on the arm for the sudden public display of affection. It was kind of risky, being too affectionate in public, but if they could get away with it, Shinwon wasn’t complaining. Hongseok laughed his odd laugh, his arm snaking behind Shinwon’s back to his waist and holding him closer. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist. Do you want to ride the roller coaster?” Hongseok asked, dropping his arm and giving his biggest puppy dog eyes. Shinwon wasn’t a big fan of rollercoasters, but he wasn’t as scared as Yanan at least. Plus, how could he say no to Hongseok’s puppy dog eyes. He sighed and started walking to the rollercoaster, trying to hide his grin. Hongseok followed happily, chatting cheerily about his day while they waited in line.

 

“That was fun, right Shinwon?” Hongseok asked mid-laugh, turning to Shinwon. Shinwon nodded uneasily and grabbed Hongseok’s arm to steady himself. That roller coaster was wilder than he thought. Hongseok patted his back soothingly, steadying him and bringing him to a bench. 

“Are you okay?” Hongseok asked, his eyes full of worry for the taller man. Shinwon nodded, a smile popping up from how concerned Hongseok looked. He wasn’t feeling dizzy anymore. Shinwon stood up, tugging Hongseok along as they continued strolling and looking for more attractions.

 

“Shinwon, I’m sorry I made you dizzy~ Look! I’ll win you a stuffed bear at that strength tester game!” Hongseok pointed at the tower and bell near them, and Shinwon grinned. Hongseok’s strength and arm training will probably pay off now. They walked towards it, careful to keep their distance in order not to look suspicious. They still had to blend in. 

“Hey there! Want to test your strength?” The vendor asked merrily, and Hongseok handed him some money, getting ready to win. Shinwon stood off to the side, unable to contain his glee and cheering. Hongseok rubbed his palms together and grabbed the hammer with ease, his biceps sticking out. Shinwon’s mouth suddenly went dry. 

Hongseok bit his lip and slammed the hammer down to the lever. Both of them watched as the dinger shot up, higher and higher until it brushed the bell, ringing it softly. He actually did it! Hongseok placed the hammer down gently next to the machine and turned to the vendor.

The vendor’s look of shock is quickly replaced by a cheap smile as they handed one of the large stuffed bears to Hongseok. Shinwon quickly caught up to Hongseok as they walked away with the giant bear, about the size of Hongseok’s torso. Hongseok stopped, turning to Shinwon and presenting him with the bear and a bright smile.

“See? I did it!” Hongseok said smugly as Shinwon snuggled the bear. Shinwon nodded, still partly in shock at how Shinwon managed to win against the machine. He peeked at Hongseok over the stuffed bear with a smile. For some reason, he was feeling shyer and warmer than usual. 

“Thanks, Hongseokkie,” Shinwon said and hugged the bear tighter. He didn’t expect to be walking home with a giant stuffed bear tonight, but it was a welcome surprise. It was the first time someone had won something for him at a fair, although it wasn’t the first present Hongseok had given them. He could add this stuffed bear to his collection tonight. Hongseok chuckled, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, red at the ears. 

“It’s nothing! Do you want to get something to eat?” Hongseok asked, and Shinwon perked up at the mention of food. He was about to say something when Hongseok rolled his eyes. “No hamburgers.” Shinwon sighed. Sometimes being too in sync with your boyfriend was a bad thing.

 

They were sitting on a bench in the shade in a few minutes, Shinwon eating fried cake off a plate. Hongseok had positioned their stuffed bear in a way that would hide them holding hands. He sighed again at Shinwon’s food of choice.

“Hongseokkie, do you want some?” Shinwon asked, mouth full of sugar. Hongseok grimaced and shook his head.

“Shinwon, I keep telling you, most of these foods are so unhealthy.” Hongseok nagged, poking at Shinwon’s arm. Shinwon rolled his eyes. Hongseok lets him have his way after he pouts a bit and pops his eyes at him, he should be getting mad at himself. Shinwon wolfed down the rest of the fried carnival food, throwing away the plate at the conveniently placed garbage can next to their bench. 

“You have some powdered sugar on your mouth. Don’t move.” Hongseok said, leaning in and using one hand to brush off the sugar on his lips. Shinwon resisted the urge to start licking his lips or Hongseok’s fingers, or they’ll have a scandal on their hands. Lucky for them, Hongseok retracted his hand. Unlucky for them, Hongseok started licking off the sugar on his own fingers, giving Shinwon a smirk as he sucked on the tip of each one.

“Hongseokkie, you’re making it really hard for me not to kiss you here.” Shinwon leaned in and whispered, giving Hongseok a poke on the arm. Hongseok laughed, grabbing the big stuffed bear between them.

“Well, let’s go back to the dorm then.” He got up, pulling Shinwon up with him from the bench. Shinwon smiled and grabbed the stuffed bear from him, cuddling it close.

“Do you want me to hold it for you? I’m strong enough.” Hongseok joked, extending his arms. Shinwon shook his head and hid his face in the back of the bear’s head. 

“...I want to hold it myself.” Shinwon said, his voice muffled from stuffing his burning face into the bear. That sounded embarrassing, but it was true. 

“Okay, now that I’ve heard that, I really want to get to the dorm,” Hongseok smirked, dragging Shinwon along to the exit quickly. They broke into a run on the way to the dorm, laughing as the breeze combed through their hair.

 

“Hello? Is anyone home?” Hongseok peeked into Dorm A’s living room, Shinwon following behind him. They were met with silence. Hongseok called out again, taking off his shoes and peering into each room. Shinwon placed down the stuffed bear softly, taking off his shoes as well. Hongseok returned to the doorway from checking each room, grinning.

“Well, looks like nobody’s home.” Hongseok teased, and Shinwon flew towards him, barely making it to the living room before their lips connected. It’s been ages since they could make out uninterrupted by anyone.

Hongseok’s arms somehow found their way around Shinwon’s neck, and he pushed the shorter man to the nearest wall, pinning him there. They broke apart to breathe at the same time, making each other laugh before they kissed again. Hongseok moaned softly into the kiss, their lips devouring each other as Shinwon moved his hands to Hongseok’s thighs. 

Hongseok shifted his legs while Shinwon held his thighs, pushing their hips together. Hongseok closed his eyes and curled his legs around Shinwon’s waist while Shinwon pinned Hongseok’s hips to the wall. Shinwon could feel Hongseok’s lips curl up into a smile as he ran his fingers through Shinwon’s hair. 

Shinwon groaned. Hongseok knew he loved that. He was about to break apart and suggest they move things to the bedroom when a loud commotion started outside the door. 

They broke apart immediately, meeting each others’ frantic gaze. They could hear a key being inserted and the door jiggling open. Shinwon quickly dropped Hongseok from the wall. The other members will never let them live it down if they caught them.

“Remember how the waiter reacted when he saw that?” Their leader’s voice rang through the dorm, followed by their main dancer and high-toned rapper’s laughter. Shinwon grabbed Hongseok, who was in the midst of running away. They couldn’t leave the living room without being seen.

“Hey look, Shinwon and Hongseok must be home, their shoes are here! What was that thud?” The trio chucked off their shoes and walked into the living room, their leader’s words ringing throughout the dorm. 

In their haste to get away, Shinwon ended up tripping on Hongseok, landing him on top of Hongseok in a very suggestive position. They twisted their heads to see the three other members of Dorm A staring at them. 

“Um. Hi, guys.” Hongseok managed to say sheepishly before all three of them started laughing. Shinwon’s face heated up. This is ridiculous. They just had to walk in when they finally had some private time. 

“I- I can’t stop laughing, hahaha!” Kino wheezed as he grabbed onto their leader for support. Their rapper was snickering with them, absolutely no help. Hongseok nudged Shinwon, and he rolled off of him, remembering he was squishing the shorter man under him.

“This isn’t what it looks like!” Shinwon huffed, his red ears proving otherwise. That made Kino laugh even harder, wiping tears from his face. Hongseok sighed, patting Shinwon on the back.

“They’ll never let us live this down,” Hongseok said tiredly, and Shinwon groaned in response. That was true. He’s going to have to give up all his snacks to keep Kino quiet. Shinwon glanced next to him, where the stuffed bear was. He lifted it up, holding it close. This stuffed bear made up for all the future teasing Kino is going to give him though.

**Author's Note:**

> HHHHh i never see this ship lol they need more love!! i missed yesterday's drabble oops TuT i had a lot of fun writing canon au even though i suck at it whoops (i rlly need to practice writing makeout scenes)
> 
> find me on:  
> twitter: @nochilluniverse  
> instagram: @nochill.universe
> 
> if u enjoyed this leave a kudos/comment/bookmark and stay tuned for my 45 days of heck series featuring every pentagon ship. every. single. ship.   
> have a nice day~
> 
> ps: if ur audrey hi!!!!! shout out to audrey!!!!!   
> pps: sharon i know ur reading this


End file.
